Goodbye, So long, Nice try, I'm gone
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Just some SasuSai smut. Uke Sai and Seme Sasuke. Duh XD Anyway R&R please! LoVe YoU aLl! LEMON!


I OWN NOTHING! But If I did.....Naruto would be a porno.....XD YAOI!!

On with the FIC!!!!!

Goodbye So long, nice try, I'm gone…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai sat in the shadows of Sasuke's room, the young Uichiha laying with his back on the bed his hands folded behind his head his eyes were closed. The room flickered with the dim light given off by a single candle, the ANBU sat with his back against the wall his legs drawn up to his chest as he sat there lazily facing Sasuke who seemed to be sleeping. Though he knew better.

He never slept in front of Sai. He didn't trust him. And he had good reason to. The raven haired ANBU sat quietly staring at Sasuke stoically for the longest time, he knew that he himself was beginning to get tired. He rubbed at his eyes hard to keep himself awake though failing miserably. It had seemed his mission of staying awake and waiting for Sasuke to fall asleep was an even tougher on. And he wondered if Sasuke was really awake. Testing the theory he tapped on the stone floor expecting Ssauke to give him a sideways glance like he always did. Nothing.

He didn't move, hadn't twitched. His breathing was shallow his chest rising and falling slowly. Sai blinked perhaps his insomnia was causing his judgment to be impaired, because he quietly crawled to his feet before he let his bare feet pad across the cold cement floor. The room was absolutely freezing. Though it may seem colder to him since he was the one sitting on the floor and his clothing hadn't helped much. Once he had silently approached the bed he stared down at Sasuke's sleeping form, silently he reached up and unsheathed his sword, the silent rasp of metal barely addible.

"Sasuke" Sai whispered. To pin him down he crawled over Sasuke straddling his hips his sword in hand, his free hand jerked forward grasping a fist full of Sasuke's hair pushing his head back into the pillow. The blade coming up and being pressed against Sasuke's naked neck. He intended to kill, until he heard the soft chuckling.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes smirking up at Sai. The ANBU made a face and held him there. The Uichiha continued to look up at him with that smug look on his face. "Your getting to be pretty friendly aren't you?" he pointed out his eyes changing to red again, giving Sai that same look that had sacred the hell out of him back when they had first met. Sai's eyes widened and his hands trembled loosening their hold on his weapon and Sasuke's soft tresses. He recoiled almost falling back. He had no clue why that scared him. He wasn't supposed to have emotions.

But the look. Burned something deep inside of him and drove him to brink of insanity.

_I'm everything you know_

_You wonder friend of foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_But you spit me out_

_Your stomach full of doubt_

Sai fell back off Sasuke's lap landing on the beds surface in between Sasuke's legs, his face sweat and his whole frame shuddering. The Uichiha sat up smirking at Sai a little. "You know because of you bad behavior, I can't sleep. And I'm getting very tired. But before I sleep you'll have to be taught a lesson won't you?" Sasuke sneered leering at Sai his eyes wondering and confusing Sai piece by piece. A hand from the rouge ninja found it's way snaking around the Sai's back pulling him back up onto his lap again.

Sai gave him a stoic expression as he looking into the Uichiha's gleaming eyes.

"And how shall I be punished? Sasu-chan?" Sai gave him the fakest smile ever, Sasuke smirked at him. Was he brain dead or clueless?

"You'll be punished severally" the rouge ninja added before placing his lips against Sai own. Moving against the stunned ANBU. The kiss had rose a tumbling sensation from the pit of Sai's stomach as Sasuke nipped at his lips and nibbled on sections of his chin and throat.

"Sasuke?" Sai questioned feeling a little warmer as he continued, his body seemed to tingle all over. Was this some sort of jutsu he was using on him? He felt him smirk against his collar bone before he was roughly pushed backwards into the mattress. The rouge ninja laid on top of his, his hand came up to pull on Sai's hair like he had done to him earlier pushing his head back into the mattress. Sai winced his body getting warmer under Sasuke.

"Open your mouth" the Uichiha ordered, Sai kept it closed and in response his hair was ripped back painfully. Gasping his mouth opening Sasuke taking his chance and clamping his mouth over Sai's immediately diving his tongue into Sai's mouth.

"Uhh" Sai moaned a little against his mouth as his tongue dived deeper tracing over the wet surface of his inner throat and his tongue. The kiss was getting a little rougher with Sasuke pulling and gripping Sai's hair a little, Sai whimpering from the rising heat. He was getting to hot for his own comfort. He tried to sound protests but they were only moans against Sasuke's ravaging mouth. And he felt the strange feeling build up in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke trailed his free hand trailed down over Sai's trembling stomach before he grasp his hand over Sai's growing erection that was hidden beneath the fabric of his clothes. Sauske broke the kiss leaving a thread of saliva between the two's mouths.

"Hard already? And from a kiss? You are a little slut" Sasuke cooed nuzzling Sai's beck biting and scrapping his teeth over the veins. Sai had no clue what he meant by that, this had never happened to him before he was never taught such ridiculous things. And he was defiantly never given. 'the talk'.

"Good, this is going to be fun" the Uichiha mused against Sai's hot neck. "Are you getting hot?" Sasuke asked he as gave Sai's crouch a squeeze. At the stimulating sensation Sai gasped loudly before clamping his mouth shut. And indeed he was getting hot but not to hot.

Sasuke released Sai's hair and trailed down to his stomach, his bangs hanging down tickling Sai's stomach causing him to squirm under him a little. Sasuke kissed his stomach once then trail butterfly kissed down his navel before scraping his teeth along his quivering abdomen, his tongue coming out to taste his skin. His pants were becoming tighter and he trembled at the touches his body burning hotter. A hand came up to hold Sai's hips tightly as Sasuke dived his tongue into Sai's navel tracing his tongue along it and coasting his skin with his spit. Sai groaned his hands spread out tightening on he mistress every now and then. He didn't know why he wasn't putting up a fight. Perhaps he was. Curious.

"S-sasuke-san" Sai whispered having to force his voice to work he wanted to ask him what he was doing but was ignored and silenced when Sasuke nipped at his stomach again a little harder this time. The Uichiha mouthed his way down southward before kissing the fabric over Sai's erection. Sai gasped at the touch his body trembling.

The Uichiha nuzzled his crouch with his face feeling Sai move under him, he took his hand and grasped the junction between his legs. Feeling Sai up, groping him where ever he felt like it until Sai's body was burning. He felt hot and uncomfortable his breathing raspy and heavy unable to breath correctly. He felt like he was choking. Sasuke stopped his playing moving himself back up to brush Sai's hair from his face.

_And still you're faking every word out of your mouth_

_But you won't let goIt's all about control_

_Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

"Sai?' Sasuke questioned him with a sly smirk. "Are you getting to hot?" he asked tugging at Sai's shirt.

"Y-yes" Sai answered him with some difficulty. Sasuke smirked and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I'll help you" he offered pulling at the zipper of Sai's shirt opening his shirt letting the cool air hit his skin, it was still al little hot but he loss of clothing helped a little. Though his breathing was still a problem he felt like he was running out of air, he'd hold his breath and try and get his breathing to even out or at least find a less exhausting breathing pattern. "Your" Sasuke began brushing his hair back again. "Your breathings all wrong…you'll wear yourself out like that" Sasuke purred moving to breath in his ear, letting Sai copy his breathing since he was just beginning to breath a little hard as well. And when Sai finally had down the correct breathing he felt a little better. Uichiha Sasuke smirked and kissed his collar bone before nipping at the bone beneath the hot skin.

His hand came up and pinched Sai's nipple, twisting it around between his forefinger and thumb.

"Ahh!" the ANBU gasped loudly at the touch. "Sasuke-san" he groaned as his nipples had hardened, Sasuke smirked and bent down kissing the peek and nipping at them leaving marks all over his pallid skin. He sucked hard over the surface causing Sai to cry out again his small hands holding the sheets of the bed as he quivered beneath Sasuke. And hearing Sai gasp and cry out his name turned Sasuke on oddly enough feeling his own pants getting a little tight as well. Tending to Sai still he bit and pinched Sai all over both their bodies getting hot and sticky, Sasuke's own breathing was getting worse. Damn it was so hot in here now.

He froze when he felt shaky hands come up and pull down his lose white shirt pulling it down over his shoulders letting the cool air hit his skin. He looked down at Sai who seemed still barely with him. "You….looked hot" he offered as an explanation. Sauske smirked and brushed his hair out of his face again kissing the crook of the neck.

"Thank you" he mumbled into his hot neck. "Should I reward you for being a good boy?" he mocked. Sai panted and looked to Sasuke as he pulled back smirking down at him. "Perhaps I will just this once" Sasuke tucked his fingers under the waist band of Sai pants before pulling them down along with his underwear. Sai blushed and quickly grabbed his pants before they could be removed.

"N-no" Sai protested. Sasuke frowned at him.

"What? Are you shy?" he asked him before smirking a little again. "Or are you scared?" Sai panted breathing heavily refusing to let go of his waist band. "I promise you, this will make you feel good, I promise" Sasuke offered placing a hand over Sai's that held the waist band tightly.

Shakily and hesitantly Sai loosened his grip on his pants before releasing and pulling back, Sasuke smiled with lust as he pulled the pants down over his tantalizing hips and legs. He tossed the article of clothing away in a heap on the floor. He stroked his fingers lovingly over Sai's trembling member, and at the touch he gasped and clutched the mattress. Keeping his promise to make sure it felt as good as possible, Sasuke gently wrapped his hand around the stiff length. He gave it a squeeze earning another and louder moan.

"S-stop" Sai whined. Sasuke shook his head saying no, he moved his hand up and down pumping him slowly. Sai squirmed under him his frame quivering under Sasuke. He quickened the pace causing Sai to almost cry out louder he clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself his other hand gripping the sheets. "S-sasuke-s-san! I…" Sai whimpered unable to explain feeling, be he felt like he was going to explode…down there…Sasuke under stood and didn't want him to cum this soon. He abruptly stopped and pulled his hand away before disinter head and giving Sai some time to recover and get away from the edge of his climax. Sai breathed heavily his eyes twisted shut as Sasuke stared down at him, putting most of his weight on his elbow, his chin resting in his palm as he stroking the fingers down his hot and slick flesh on his abdomen.

Seeing that Sai's breathing was slower then before he leaned up and kissed Sai's chin lovingly. He stood up from the bed and stood on the cold floor undoing the purple rope from his waist, removing his shirt leaving it on the floor with the rope. The rest soon fallowed, standing naked in the dim and flickering light of the room Sasuke shamelessly crawled back onto of Sai his body draping over Sai's. He placed to of his fingers up to Sai's lips.

"Coat these without Silva really well" Sasuke soothed brushing his hair back.

"Wh-" Sai was about to ask before said fingers were placed over his lips.

"Don't ask questions, trust me" Sasuke ordered softly, Sai parted his lips and sucked on the fingers, his tongue sliding over the two fingers. And once he had coated them, Sasuke pulled them from his lips and placed them at Sai's entrance. "I won't lie…This is going to be painful. I promise it will feel better later" he informed Sai. He pushed his one finger into the cavern slowly, Sai tensing at the burning sensation that came with him being entered by the finger. Moving slowly Sasuke moved the finger around before adding a second one. He scissored his fingers stretching Sai out before adding another finger and continued to prepare Sai.

_I don't wanna stay_

_I'm running awayDon't you hear me when I say_

_Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

The pain was just beginning to subside and was starting to feel stimulating, feeling that Sai was ready he removed his fingers. The ANBU breathed heavily feeling Sasuke crawl over him to whisper in his ear. "Just try and relax, don't tense up" he informed him, Sai nodded weakly before feeling something much larger push slowly inside him. Sai cried out loudly in pain before he was silenced when Sasuke's lips crashed down on his own, out of pain Sai's eyes pooled with tears. Sasuke never moved waiting for Sai to adjust to his size. Sai was tight and was tensed up though he felt him trying to relax. Sasuke groaned fro the tight feeling around himself. "Relax" Sasuke gasped a little Sai bit his lip and relaxed, after waiting long enough Sai finally spoke up.

"I'm…okay n-now" Sai panted. Sasuke kissed his forehead before sitting up more, he pulled out of Sai before pushing himself back in hilt deep repeating this slowly and speed slowing picking up. Tears streamed down Sai's face. It hurt so much, none of it felt good. Until Sasuke pushed himself in deeper hitting a spot that made Sai buck and cry out in pleasure. "Uhh-ahhh" Sai groaned clutching the mattress. He could feel his skin tearing but he wanted him to hit the spot again. "S-sasuke-S-s-san" he quivered between gasps. Sasuke understood full well what Sai had wanted. He pulled out and dove back in hitting the spot again dead on. Sai's back arched as he writhed under him as he pounded into him now.

Feeling himself getting close, and his pride wouldn't let him cum first. He grasped Sai's length earning gasp loudly his head jerking. Sasuke squeezed him tightly around the waist, Sai was hold the sheets tightly an array of gasps and moans screaming form his throat.

Forcing himself up shakily he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck panting in his ear, the sounds and the feel of his breath on his ear sent Sasuke reeling. He felt himself gasp in Sai's ear as he came close but held it in. not yet. He kept telling himself. He never wanted this moment to end. Sai moaned again into Sasuke's neck before he felt Sasuke's lips pressed down onto his own, brushing against each other. pulling out again he trusted back inside Sai hitting the spot again and again with the rough and fast movements. Sweat ran down and coated their bodies making them hot and slick to the touch. Felling himself coming close again Sai cried out trying keep himself together.

Sasuke pumped him rhythm with his thrusts. Sai tensed up again as he trembling getting terribly close, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, his fingers gripping his shoulders painfully. Sasuke continued to pound into the spot, if Sai didn't cum soon Sasuke wasn't going to make it.

"Sas-AHH!" Sai cried out at his release, Sai constricted around Sasuke driving him closer to eh edge.

"Ah!" he gasped at the feeling of him being crushed. Sasuke to trusted inside him a few more times before he finally came as well crying out Sai's name. His speed spilling inside of Sai, he trembled from his orgasm and held himself up over Sai with trembling arms until the buckled and gave out. Draping himself over Sai heaving form.

_I won't forget the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret running away from here_

_You think you see the world well you see nothing_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I'll say goodbye again_

_Now it's there to see_

_You've forgotten me_

Sasuke licked Sai's seed off his fingers, once his hand was clean he licked his lip and brushed Sai's damp hair out of his face before kissing his lips softly. He pulled himself out of Sai causing the ANBU to tremble, Uichiha Sasuke sat up and pulled the blanket over them and pulling Sai closer to him. The ANBU felt some how secure in his embrace and let his eyes close as he buried his face in Sasuke's chest. The rouge ninja stoked the ANBU's hair before kissing his forehead. Sai let his eyes ease open before he kissed Sasuke's collar bone before nuzzling it.

_Ever since I was the prince among thieves_

_So you hold me down_

_Strip away my crown_

_Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found_

_Always thinking small_

_Helping me to fail_

"I love you" Sasuke admitted burrowing his face into Sai's hair. Sai smiled a little. A real smile.

"I…think…I may too…" Sai added before finally falling asleep, Sasuke joining him shortly after.

_Now you're jealousy and hate consumes us all_

_I don't wanna stayI'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I say _

________________________

_XD R&R! Thought I give you guys some Sasusai Smut cause I can and I'm uber bored. Lolz anyway happy belated esaster….shit I can't remember how to spell Easter….hey wait that was right….wow well see ya all _

_KISSES!!! BTW Song used was Goodbye by Sr-71. YOU MUST WATCH THE VIDEO THAT GAVE ME THE INSPERATION!!! XD Here I'll give you the link. I think she did a very nice job on the vid so be nice. Thank you XD_

_LINK: .....Where? XD_

_.com/watch?v=Sf8m91q21cU_


End file.
